Elibe Resumes
by dragon-609
Summary: The characters of Fe7 fill out resumes to win a chance to be a cohost in Elibe's number one broadcast, Anna's Corner. But, these resumes ask them some strange questions  AU I plan on doing all Fe7 units, and some major enemies too. Temporarily postponed.
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FIRE EMBLEM…..curses**

"So, Anna, why'd you bring us here?" asked Eliwood.

The red-haired tutorial girl smiled and handed him a sheet of paper.

"Just to fill out this form. I want one of you here to be my co-host on Elibe's number one broadcast, Anna's Corner!"

cricket, cricket

"And the winner wins one million gold," Anna muttered.

The forty-some heroes stampeded towards Anna, grabbing papers and pens.

"The three resumes that I like the most will be selected and one of them randomly chosen. Good luck, and make sure to answer truthfully."

**Ok, that's the little introduction. I'm just doing this while I work on my other fanfic. The real thing starts in the next chapter, where you'll read what they answered.**


	2. Lyn

**About You:**

Name: Lyndis of Caelin

Age: 19

Birthday: I don't really know

Blood Type: Red?

Height: Sorry, don't know

Hair: Long and green

Hobby: Practicing swordplay

Where do you live?: A tent in Sacae

Who lives with you?: Florina

**Favorites:**

Weapon: Mani Katti

Color: Green

Song: Lorca folk songs

Book: I can't read well

Food: Deer

Drink: Water

TV Show: We don't get cable in Sacae

Movie: We don't have a TV

Video Game: Fire Emblem…duh!

**Relationships:**

Girlfriend/Boyfriend: Florina

Like anyone?: Florina

Hate anyone?: Sain, Nergal, Lundgren, Sain, Fire Dragons, Sonia, Ephidel, and Sain.

Best Friend: Florina

Loudest Friend?: Hector

Quietest Friend: Florina

Weirdest Friend: Wallace

Known for the longest: Florina

Known the shortest: Nino

**Others:**

If a genie gave you three wishes, what would you wish for?

1. My tribe was alive

2. Sain was dead

3. Me in Fe6

If you were stranded on a deserted island, what would you take?

1. Florina

2. My sword

3. A tent

If you could meet a famous person, who would it be?: Hanon

Who would you hate to be left in a room with?: Sain, Nergal, a Dragon, Sonia, and Sain

Who would you love to be left in a room with?: Florina, my parents

If you had 1,000,000 gold, what would you do with it?: Buy a bigger tent

What is your greatest memory?: Meeting my grandfather

What is your worst memory?: Meeting Sain

**Last Question:**

What did you think of this quiz?: It was ok, but what purpose did it serve?

**Call 1-800-FEQUIZ**

**To find out if you were selected.**


	3. Eliwood

**About You:**

Name: Eliwood of Pherae

Age: 17

Birthday: July 21st

Blood Type: Royal

Height: 5'11

Hair: Red

Hobby: Watching Ninian dance

Where do you live?: Pherae Castle

Who lives with you?: Ninian, my mom, Marcus, Harken, Isadora, tons of soldiers, tons of servants, prisoners, and…that's about it.

**Favorites:**

Weapon: Rapier

Color: Blue

Song: ABC's

Book: "A Wuss's Guide to Picking up Dragon Girls"

Food: Caviar

Drink: Red Wine

TV Show: As Elibe Turns

Movie: The Princess Diaries

Video Game: None

**Relationships:**

Girlfriend/Boyfriend: Ninian

Like anyone?: Ninian, Lyn, Fiora

Hate anyone?: Nergal, Marcus

Best Friend: Hector

Loudest Friend?: Lyn

Quietest Friend: Lowen

Weirdest Friend: Lowen

Known for the longest: My mom

Known the shortest: Nino

**Others:**

If a genie gave you three wishes, what would you wish for?

1. Lyn loved me

2. Fiora loved me

3. Marcus was dead

If you were stranded on a deserted island, what would you take?

1. Ninian

2. "A Wuss's Guide to Picking up Dragon Girls"

3. Caviar

If you could meet a famous person, who would it be?: The author of my favorite book

Who would you hate to be left in a room with?: Nergal, Marcus, an angry Lyn

Who would you love to be left in a room with?: Ninian, a drunk Lyn, Fiora

If you had 1,000,000 gold, what would you do with it?: Buy more caviar

What is your greatest memory?: Ninian's "Special Dance"

What is your worst memory?: Marcus's "Special Dance"

**Last Question:**

What did you think of this quiz?: It was fun!!! Yay fun!!

**Call 1-800-FEQUIZ**

**To find out if you were selected.**


	4. Hector

**About You:**

Name: Hector of Ostia

Age: 17

Birthday: October 31st

Blood Type?

Height: 6'2

Hair: Blue

Hobby: Sharpening my axe

Where do you live?: Ostia Castle

Who lives with you?: Farina, Oswin, Serra, Matthew, tons of soldiers, tons of servants, prisoners, and…that's about it.

**Favorites:**

Weapon: Wolf Beil

Color: Blue

Song: Military march songs

Book: I don't read

Food: Mutton

Drink: Brandy

TV Show: Those bodybuilding shows with those ladies!

Movie: Anything violent

Video Game: Mortal Kombat

**Relationships:**

Girlfriend/Boyfriend: Farina

Like anyone?: Farina, Lyn

Hate anyone?: Nergal, Jaffar, Serra

Best Friend: Eliwood

Loudest Friend?: Lyn

Quietest Friend: Oswin

Weirdest Friend: Matthew

Known for the longest: Oswin

Known the shortest: Farina

**Others:**

If a genie gave you three wishes, what would you wish for?

1. Serra was dead

2. Jaffar was dead

3. Farina wasn't money-obsessed

If you were stranded on a deserted island, what would you take?

1. Farina

2. My axe

3. My weights

If you could meet a famous person, who would it be?:

Who would you hate to be left in a room with?: Serra, Jaffar, Nergal, a Dragon, Oswin

Who would you love to be left in a room with?: Farina, Lyn

If you had 1,000,000 gold, what would you do with it?: Buy life insurance, 'cause I know I'm gonna die…

What is your greatest memory?: Decapitating Darin

What is your worst memory?: Meeting Farina

**Last Question:**

What did you think of this quiz?: It was ok…

**Call 1-800-FEQUIZ**

**To find out if you were selected.**


	5. Sain

**About You:**

Name: Sain of Caelin

Age: 24

Birthday: February 14th

Blood Type: Sexy

Height: 5'11

Hair: Greenish-brown

Hobby: Hitting on girls

Where do you live?: Nowhere, I travel around

Who lives with you?: My horse

**Favorites:**

Weapon: Brave Lance

Color: Green

Song: Love songs

Book: Magazines count?

Food: Cake

Drink: Beer

TV Show: I think you know…

Movie: Tapes count?

Video Game: Date-sim games

**Relationships:**

Girlfriend/Boyfriend: …

Like anyone?: Lyn, Florina, Serra, Rebecca, Priscilla, Fiora, Ninian, Isadora, Louise, Nino, Farina, Sonia, Ursula, Eleanora, pretty much every woman except Hannah.

Hate anyone?: Anyone married to the above girls

Best Friend: Kent

Loudest Friend?: Kent

Quietest Friend: Kent

Weirdest Friend: Kent

Known for the longest: Kent

Known the shortest: Kent

**Others:**

If a genie gave you three wishes, what would you wish for?

1. All girls loved me

2. All girls were ten-times hotter than they are now

3. I was rich

If you were stranded on a deserted island, what would you take?

1. Girls

2. Co--- (something's scratched out)--ms

3. A whip

If you could meet a famous person, who would it be?: Elmine, I bet she's hot

Who would you hate to be left in a room with?: Anyone married to my ladies, angry Lyn

Who would you love to be left in a room with?: Drunk Lyn, Florina, Serra, Rebecca, Priscilla, Fiora, Ninian, Isadora, Louise, Nino, Farina, Sonia, Ursula, Eleanora, pretty much every woman except Hannah.

If you had 1,000,000 gold, what would you do with it?: I think you know

What is your greatest memory?: Seeing Lyn bathe

What is your worst memory?: Seeing Bartre bathe

**Last Question:**

What did you think of this quiz?: Call me, Anna.

**Call 1-800-FEQUIZ**

**To find out if you were selected.**


	6. Marcus

**About You:**

Name: Marcus of Pherae

Age: 47

Birthday: December 13th

Blood Type: B

Height: 6'1

Hair: Purple

Hobby: Burning hate mail

Where do you live?: Castle Pherae

Who lives with you?: Lord Eliwood, Lady Eleanora, Harken, Lowen, Isadora, many soldiers, many servants, prisoners, and the occasional belly dancer.

**Favorites:**

Weapon: Silver Lance

Color: Purple

Song: None in particular

Book: "How to Pick up Hot Babes" 1976 edition

Food: Sandwiches

Drink: Prune Juice

TV Show: Leave it to Beaver

Movie: American Pie

Video Game: Those are really hard to work

**Relationships:**

Girlfriend/Boyfriend: None, I'm afraid

Like anyone?: Lady Eleanora

Hate anyone?: Nergal

Best Friend: Eliwood

Loudest Friend?: Merlinus

Quietest Friend: Lowen

Weirdest Friend: Lowen

Known for the longest: Lady Eleanora

Known the shortest: Merlinus

**Others:**

If a genie gave you three wishes, what would you wish for?

1. I was young

2. I was strong

3. I looked exactly like Lord Elbert

If you were stranded on a deserted island, what would you take?

1. Lady Eleanora

2. My horse

3. The genie

If you could meet a famous person, who would it be?: Roland

Who would you hate to be left in a room with?: Nergal

Who would you love to be left in a room with?: Lady Eleanora

If you had 1,000,000 gold, what would you do with it?: Give it to Pherae

What is your greatest memory?: Lady Eleanora's birthday ball

What is your worst memory?: Getting a hate mail from Lady Eleanora

**Last Question:**

What did you think of this quiz?: It was good. Keep up the good work.

**Call 1-800-FEQUIZ**

**To find out if you were selected.**


	7. Serra

**About You:**

Name: Lady Serra of Ostia

Age: 18

Birthday: January 1st

Blood Type: Beautiful

Height: I'm not sure

Hair: Pink, luscious, beautiful

Hobby: Helping out the poor and homeless

Where do you live?: A church

Who lives with you?: Lucius, more monks, orphans

**Favorites:**

Weapon: Physic Staff

Color: Pink

Song: Barbie Girl

Book: Seventeen Magazine

Food: Caviar

Drink: White wine

TV Show: MTV

Movie: My baby videos, I'm so adorable!!

Video Game: Bratz Adventure

**Relationships:**

Girlfriend/Boyfriend: It's Erk, he just doesn't know it yet

Like anyone?: Erky-poo!

Hate anyone?: Nergal, Sain

Best Friend: Erk

Loudest Friend?: Hector

Quietest Friend: Erk

Weirdest Friend: Erk

Known for the longest: Matthew

Known the shortest: Lucius

**Others:**

If a genie gave you three wishes, what would you wish for?

1. Erk to adore me

2. Everyone to obey me

3. Elmine to give me her posistion

If you were stranded on a deserted island, what would you take?

1. Erk

2. Make-up

3. An airplane to escape with

If you could meet a famous person, who would it be?: Elmine

Who would you hate to be left in a room with?: Sain, Nergal

Who would you love to be left in a room with?: Erk

If you had 1,000,000 gold, what would you do with it?:

What is your greatest memory?: When I danced for Erk

What is your worst memory?: When I had to leave Erk

**Last Question:**

What did you think of this quiz?: It was ok, but the paper should have been pink.

**Call 1-800-FEQUIZ**

**To find out if you were selected.**


	8. Florina

**About You:**

Name: Florina of Ilia

Age: 16

Birthday: May 23rd

Blood Type: I…don't...know

Height: I…don't...know

Hair: Purplish-blue

Hobby: Playing with Ly-my pegasus.

Where do you live?: In a tent in Sacae

Who lives with you?: Lyn

**Favorites:**

Weapon: Steel Lance

Color: White

Song: Breakaway

Book: Our scrapbook

Food: Illian Cakes

Drink: Illian Wine

TV Show: Our tent doesn't have a TV

Movie: Our tent doesn't have a TV

Video Game: I don't play video games

**Relationships:**

Girlfriend/Boyfriend: Lyn

Like anyone?: Lyn

Hate anyone?: Nergal, Sain, pretty much all men

Best Friend: Lyn

Loudest Friend?: Serra

Quietest Friend: Ninian

Weirdest Friend: Farina

Known for the longest: Fiora and Farina

Known the shortest: Nino

**Others:**

If a genie gave you three wishes, what would you wish for?

1. All men were women

2. I was beautiful

3. Lyn would have less of a temper

If you were stranded on a deserted island, what would you take?

1. Lyn

2. My pegasus

3. Our tent

If you could meet a famous person, who would it be?: Rosy O'Donnell

Who would you hate to be left in a room with?: Men, an angry Lyn

Who would you love to be left in a room with?: Lyn, Fiora, a drunk Lyn

If you had 1,000,000 gold, what would you do with it?: Go on a honeymoon

What is your greatest memory?: When I met Lyn

What is your worst memory?: Meeting Sain

**Last Question:**

What did you think of this quiz?: Ummm….

**Call 1-800-FEQUIZ**

**To find out if you were selected.**


	9. Erk

**About You:**

Name: Erk of Etruria

Age: 16

Birthday: April 14th

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5'7

Hair: Purple

Hobby: Studying

Where do you live?: In a palace in Etruria

Who lives with you?: Priscilla, Lord Pent, Lady Louise, Baby Klein

**Favorites:**

Weapon: Elfire

Color: Purple

Song: Anything Mozart

Book: Complex Animagic Theories vol. 237

Food: Sweet Cakes

Drink: Wine

TV Show: Discovery Channel

Movie: Documentaries

Video Game: Brain Age

**Relationships:**

Girlfriend/Boyfriend: Priscilla

Like anyone?: Priscilla, Lady Louise

Hate anyone?: Serra, Nergal, Raven

Best Friend: Priscilla

Loudest Friend?: Lady Louise

Quietest Friend: Priscilla

Weirdest Friend: Nino

Known for the longest: Lord Pent

Known the shortest: Nino

**Others:**

If a genie gave you three wishes, what would you wish for?

1. Serra died.

2. I was a good as Lord Pent.

3. Raven died.

If you were stranded on a deserted island, what would you take?

1. Priscilla

2. Books

3. A computer

If you could meet a famous person, who would it be?: Einstein

Who would you hate to be left in a room with?: Serra, Nergal, Raven

Who would you love to be left in a room with?: Priscilla, Lady Louise

If you had 1,000,000 gold, what would you do with it?: Send Serra on a cruise to a whirlpool filled with sharks

What is your greatest memory?: Getting rid of Serra

What is your worst memory?: Serra dancing

**Last Question:**

What did you think of this quiz?: It was a waste of time. I need to go and study.

**Call 1-800-FEQUIZ**

**To find out if you were selected.**


	10. Kent

**About You:**

Name: Kent of Caelin

Age: 24

Birthday: March 14th

Blood Type: A

Height: 6'0

Hair: Orange

Hobby: Getting Sain out of trouble

Where do you live?: Ilia

Who lives with you?: Fiora

**Favorites:**

Weapon: Silver Sword

Color: Red

Song: "Do Your Duty"

Book: "How to Speak Like You Are From the Middle Ages"

Food: Army rations

Drink: Caffeine-free Coke

TV Show: Shark

Movie: Saving Private Ryan

Video Game: Medal of Honor

**Relationships:**

Girlfriend/Boyfriend: Fiora

Like anyone?: Fiora

Hate anyone?: Sain around women, Nergal, Lundgren

Best Friend: Sain…

Loudest Friend?: Lyn

Quietest Friend: Dorcas

Weirdest Friend: Wallace

Known for the longest: Sain

Known the shortest: Farina

**Others:**

If a genie gave you three wishes, what would you wish for?

1. Sain not be women-obsessed

2. Me not be so uptight (Fiora wrote that-she wants be to loosen up)

3. Everything that Nergal did to be undone

If you were stranded on a deserted island, what would you take?

1. Fiora

2. Fiora's pegasus

3. A disco-ball (Fiora wrote that-she wants be to loosen up)

If you could meet a famous person, who would it be?: Lyn's father

Who would you hate to be left in a room with?: Sain, Nergal, Angry Lyn

Who would you love to be left in a room with?: Fiora, Lyn, Farina

If you had 1,000,000 gold, what would you do with it?: Buy Sain a girl

What is your greatest memory?: My wedding after-party

What is your worst memory?: Sain at my wedding after-party

**Last Question:**

What did you think of this quiz?: It was interesting.

**Call 1-800-FEQUIZ**

**To find out if you were selected.**

**Sorry about this one, it's not as funny, but Kent isn't that funny.**


	11. Wil

**About You:**

Name: Wil of Pherae

Age: 17

Birthday: June 22nd

Blood Type: What's that?

Height: 5'8

Hair: Brown

Hobby: Asking questions

Where do you live?: A village in Pherae

Who lives with you?: Rebecca

**Favorites:**

Weapon: Longbow

Color: Brown

Song: "Lose Control"

Book: I can't stay still that long

Food: Chocolate

Drink: Sugar

TV Show: I can't stay still that long

Movie: I can't stay still that long

Video Game: Sonic

**Relationships:**

Girlfriend/Boyfriend: Rebecca

Like anyone?: Rebecca

Hate anyone?: Nergal

Best Friend: Rebecca

Loudest Friend?: Wallace

Quietest Friend: Rath

Weirdest Friend: Dart/Dan

Known for the longest: Dan

Known the shortest: Dart

**Others:**

If a genie gave you three wishes, what would you wish for?

1. Lots of Soda

2. Lots of Chocolate

3. A dentist

If you were stranded on a deserted island, what would you take?

1. Rebecca

2. Soda

3. Chocolate

If you could meet a famous person, who would it be?: Hammy the Squirrel

Who would you hate to be left in a room with?: Nergal

Who would you love to be left in a room with?: Anyone else

If you had 1,000,000 gold, what would you do with it?: Buy soda and chocolate

What is your greatest memory?: Marrying Rebecca

What is your worst memory?: Leaving home

**Last Question:**

What did you think of this quiz?: I…can't…stay…still

**Call 1-800-FEQUIZ**

**To find out if you were selected.**


	12. Bartre

**About You: Read Canas/Bartre supports to understand this better.**

Name: Bartre of Pherae

Age?

Birthday?

Blood Type?

Height?

Hair: Brown!

Hobby: Fighting, eating books

Where do you live?: Nowhere!

Who lives with you?: Karla, she's pretty!, sometimes Karel, he's creepy

**Favorites:**

Weapon: Silver Axe

Color: Blue

Song: Any Barney song

Book: I don't read

Food: Books

Drink: Beer

TV Show: Barney

Movie: Barney: The Movie

Video Game: They're all too hard

**Relationships:**

Girlfriend/Boyfriend: Karla

Like anyone?: Karla

Hate anyone?: Nergal

Best Friend: Dorcas

Loudest Friend?: Me!

Quietest Friend: Dorcas

Weirdest Friend: Renault

Known for the longest: Dorcas

Known the shortest: Renault

**Others:**

If a genie gave you three wishes, what would you wish for?

1. Pie

2. A book

3. Crayons

If you were stranded on a deserted island, what would you take?

1. My axe

2. A scarecrow

3. Pudding

If you could meet a famous person, who would it be?

Who would you hate to be left in a room with?: Wimps

Who would you love to be left in a room with?: Strong men

If you had 1,000,000 gold, what would you do with it?: Buy lots of books, I'm hungry!

What is your greatest memory?: Last week's episode of Barney!

What is your worst memory?: When I got a paper cut on my tongue from eating a book.

**Last Question:**

What did you think of this quiz?: It was hard not to eat it.

**Call 1-800-FEQUIZ**

**To find out if you were selected.**


	13. Wallace

**About You:**

Name: Wallace of Caelin

Age: 52

Birthday: March 30th

Blood Type: Dunno

Height: 5'10

Hair: None

Hobby: Wandering

Where do you live?: Illia, for now.

Who lives with you?: No one

**Favorites:**

Weapon: Heavy Spear

Color: Gray

Song: "On the Road Again"

Book: Maps

Food: Gummies

Drink: Prune Juice

TV Show: I don't watch TV

Movie: I don't watch TV

Video Game: Whuzzat?

**Relationships:**

Girlfriend/Boyfriend: None

Like anyone?: Lady Lyndis

Hate anyone?: Nergal

Best Friend: Renault

Loudest Friend?: Renault

Quietest Friend: Renault

Weirdest Friend: Renault

Known for the longest: Renault

Known the shortest: Renault

**Others:**

If a genie gave you three wishes, what would you wish for?

1. I had hair

2. I was sexy

3. I had a GPS

If you were stranded on a deserted island, what would you take?

1. Lots of alcoholic beverages

2. My medicine

3. Lyndis

If you could meet a famous person, who would it be?: Marco Polo

Who would you hate to be left in a room with?: Nergal, angry Lady Lyndis

Who would you love to be left in a room with?: A drunk Lady Lyndis

If you had 1,000,000 gold, what would you do with it?: Retire to Hawaii…if I can find it.

What is your greatest memory?: I can't remember

What is your worst memory?: Not being able to remember my greatest memory

**Last Question:**

What did you think of this quiz?: What quiz?

**Call 1-800-FEQUIZ**

**To find out if you were selected.**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Some characters, I'm skipping and doing later because they're not that funny.**


End file.
